


Sharing experience

by AngelShizuka, Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, GoGo Tomago - Freeform, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomago bumps into Hiro on her way back home. They start talking and as one thing leads to another, they end up talking about their personal experiences with gay sex. Tomago with Honey and Hiro with Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Mariko014 and spellchecked by Angelshizuka.

It’s a little passed midnight when Tomago’s walking alongside the harbour looking at all the boats. She was just at Honey’s house to give her the pencil back that she had borrowed. “I just can’t stand Honey’s cuteness, why is she so damn cute?” She says to herself. She takes her phone out and looks at the picture she took of Honey when she was asleep. “Kyaa! So cute!” She squeals as she puts her phone back in her back pocket and looks in front of her.  
  
“AAH!” She screams as she sees Hiro right in front of her. “I wasn’t squealing!!” She quickly says. Hiro doesn’t says anything and just looks at her. Tomago looks at Hiro’s face and sees that his eyes are red and his cheeks are wet. “Were… Were you crying?” she asks carefully. Hiro suddenly comes to his senses and quickly wipes his eyes and nose clean. “No I wasn’t” He says with a blush on his cheeks. “W-why would a real man cry?” Tomago pats his shoulder and says “Even real men cry. What’s the matter?”

Hiro starts getting tears in his eyes again and blows his nose. “It’s just… My brother died and everything is just a mess inside” He puts his hand on his chest and starts crying. Tomago looks around and tries to shush Hiro. “Don’t cry, why do you cry so much!?” She doesn’t know what to do and softly pats him on his back. “There, there”. “I just really loved my brother” Hiro says. “He was everything to me.” “Everyone loved your brother.” Tomago says as she keeps patting his back.  
  
Hiro turns around and looks at her. “You don’t get it, he was more than just a brother to me, he was my LOVER!” Hiro quickly covers his mouth. “Forget I ever said that.” Tomago looks at him with a shocked face. “He was your lover? But you’re blood related.” Hiro blushes and says “Blood relations don’t matter when you’re deeply in love”.  
  
Tomago looks at him and blushes a bit. “Well, my love life isn’t like ‘normal’ either… I’m having intercourse with a girl.” She looks at Hiro awaiting his response. He looks a bit surprised. “So you’re also, like… gay?” He says looking curious at her. Tomago turns red. “You can’t tell anyone about Honey and me!”. Hiro smiles “You’re with Honey!? I thought she wasn’t gay.” He says. “She’s bi” Tomago says “But she likes girls a little more than guys.”

"The only one I have ever loved is my brother." Hiro says as he’s looking at the dark sky. "May I ask you a strange question?" Hiro asks. "Go ahead, you already know of me and Honey, so what’s more to tell." Hiro smiles and asks "How do you girls… uuhm… do it?" Tomago turns red and says. "What kind of question is that? Why do you think we already did it?" Hiro is a little startled, but continues. "Well you girls don’t have anything to put in your…" Hiro looks away and mumbles. "Vagina". "We girls have different ways to do it." Tomago says. "Will you tell me?" Hiro looks at her full of curiousity. Tomago blushes and is about to tell him, but then changes her mind. "Well how did you guys do it?" She asks.  
  
Hiro turns red. “Well…. Most of the time Tadashi did all the work, I only gave blowjobs”. Tomago’s mouth falls open. “So, so… so you were the one with the… in your… you know what!?”. “Well, yeah…” Hiro replies. Tomago’s gaze goes down to Hiro’s crotch area and she gets some strange images in her head of Hiro and Tadashi doing adult stuff. “So that…” She points at Hiro’s crotch. “Has been in Tadashi’s mouth?” “Actually, yes” Hiro replies. “But how do you girls do it? Do you use toys?” Hiro asks at the red Tomago. “We did once… or twice.. or every weekend” Tomago replies. “Do you use a strap on?” Hiro asks with an innocent face. “I don’t know.” Tomago quickly replies.  
  
“Well… How did you guys even start doing it?” Tomago asks Hiro before he can ask her any more questions. “well…. It just kind of happened.” Hiro looks away and grabs his phone to stare at a picture of Tadashi. “At first it was more pleasuring each other with our hands and mouth, but suddenly I was on his bed with him touching me and finally doing me.” Tomago can’t keep a straight face with picturing all those things Hiro just told her. “So, it didn’t hurt?” Tomago asks with the most serious face she could master. “Of course it hurt, it’s not an everyday job to get a dick inside your ass!” Hiro says while Tomago switched her straight face for an awkward face. “Well after that it became pretty ordinary.” Hiro continues. “Wait.. why am I saying all those things?” Hiro’s face turns all red again as he’s looking at the picture of Tadashi in Swimming shorts.  
  
Tomago quickly wants to say something. “Well, we did it for the first time at my house.” At first she didn’t realise what she just said and she wanted to change the subject, but she was too late. “Ooohh!! How did that go?” Hiro asks. Knowing she can’t change the subject anymore she continues to tell Hiro. “At first we started to kiss and Honey’s hand slowly went underneath my shirt touching my breast” Hiro stops looking at the picture and focuses his mind on Tomago’s story. “When she was touching my breast underneath my bra, I quickly undid her dress and looked at her in her underwear. She has the most beautiful breasts I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Hiro is all focussed on Tomago’s story and goes to stand closer to her. “The clothes where all over the room and soon we were both naked and touching each other.” Tomago continues as she’s completely caught up in her own story “I started licking her, she is so beautiful, even her vagina is so beautiful and feels so soft.” “I’ve made her come pretty easily, she is so sensitive and cute”. “So, is she cuter with or without glasses?” Hiro asks. “She is always cute, but if you take her glasses off, her sensitive side comes out and you melt of her cuteness” Tomago replies as she’s smiling and quickly grabs her phone to text Honey.  
  
“Hiro, tell me more about the things you have done, ‘cause now you know it about me and Honey.” “I’ve told you stuff…. well I didn’t tell you all of the things we have done…” Hiro replies. “I didn’t tell you about the stuff we did in my aunt’s café”. “Wait, so you did stuff in… Wow… And you didn’t get caught?” Tomago asks. “No we didn’t… but I think I need to go back home…” Hiro replies. “Okay… I also should be heading back home.” Tomago says as she looks at her phone. She bumps her fist againt Hiro’s shoulder and walks away. “Bye, Hiro. See ya later.” she says as she looks over her shoulder and waves. “Bye, Tomago” Hiro says as he waves back and starts walking in the direction of his own house.

The end!

  
  



End file.
